Faster Than Light
by Tiryn
Summary: Tiriny is moving; AGAIN! But she's reassured that this is the last time that she will have to move. But what happens when things that have never happened are happening? And the Sonic's gang is sure to be involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Faster Than Light  
**_

Tiryn: Sweet,sweet fan fictions oh how I adore the

Shadow:*gives me a strange look*

Tiryn: what?

Shadow:You are a very strange human, you know that?

Tiryn:Yes I know

Shadow:*shakes his head*Sometimes I wonder about you

Tiryn:Alrighty then, now before we begin with our story, Shadow?

Shadow:Hn

Tiryn: can you do the disclaimer for me?

Shadow:*sighs*Tiryn does not own Sonic or any of the characters involved except for Tiriny and a few other characters

Tiryn:Thanks!

'_thoughts'_

_"_someones speaking"

lines are either time skips or a change of POVs

_(me interrupting)_

In my fanfic, everyone's a human. If you want to know what the Sonic characters look like as a human, go to Deviant Art (dot) com or (dot) net. They have some very good pictures of what they look like

* * *

I hate moving. My parents say that we have to move around a lot because of their jobs.

Yeah right.

It's because I got arrested yet again because I got into a damn fight at school for the fifth time in that town. It's just so conveniently the same time that Dad has to move for his job. It's so damn frustrating that I have to be dragged along yet again.

This time, though, my dad said that we get to stay in Mobius permanently and we will not move again, no matter what.

There's one thing I can be happy about; not having to move for the fiftieth time in a row.

Another problem to fix is how the hell am I going to be a lone wolf in the middle of the year. I like my privacy and I want to be a lone wolf and to do that, I can't move in the middle of the year.

"Don't worry, Tiriny." my dad told me from the front of the car. "We'll be there in about a hour. So stop worrying. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there?" He smiled at me sweetly in the review mirror.

'_Might as well do as he says or else he will have a fit._' I thought as I layed my head on my pillow.

* * *

"We're here! Come on deary, wake up." Only one person in the world that calls me that and it annoys me to no end and Mom knows it. She just loves to do that to me.

I'll get back at her later; right now, I just want to be asleep and out of this hell hole they call Earth.

I pulled the sheets over my head and mumbled "No."

She sighed then walked off. I smiled.

'_I win._' Then I suddenly felt the sheets being pulled out of the car along with me.

'Thump!' I hit the ground; hard. I hate it when Mom gets Dad to wake me up. I need sleep too, you know!

"Get up, sleepy head. We're home." Dad said sounding amused. Damn him and Mom to Heaven and above. Or where ever they think it's funny to pull a teenager out of the car with a blanket and let them smack straight into the concrete face first.

I hate my luck and whoever gave it to me. I believe that would be my parents because they were the ones to have me. I mumbled profanities under my breath then got up to go pick my room.

Where we currently reside in is Mobius; at least somewhere in Mobius. All I know is that I will be attending some high school while my parents do this top secret mission that they have. Yes, I know what their job is and I'd rather stay out of it, but I sometimes have to help. And it's as annoying as hell. I walked toward the end of the hall and spotted a nearly visible door at the other end of another hallway on the top floor of the three story house. Yeah, we're rich, get over it.

I walked toward the door dragging my suitcase with me and opened the door. I fuckin loved it at first site! It was a blood-red color and black carpet and ceiling. I was probably the only one of the family who could still deal with stuff like this, so I immediately started assembling my bed. It had a black mattress with blood-red blankets and comforters and black pillows. Yeah, I guess I could say that I'm obsessed with those two colors. I then brought out both of my dressers, one black, one blood-red. My clothes were more than likely with netting and I had jeans, tube tops, and t-shirts stuffed into the drawers.

I carefully brought in all my art work and any art stuff that I currently have. I hung everything up and started bringing my desk, books, shelfs, my flat screen TV, and other personal belongings that I had. I set everything up in record time and flopped down on my bed, tired after a hard day's work. I felt my eyes closing on me, so I rolled into a comfortable position and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_~Dream Sequence~_

_**You will never be appreciated... **A voice called out from the darkness that was my dream. I looked around, knowing it was useless, but I wanted to at least try before waking up in my new room. **You can't find me! Oh I know...** Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this? **Lets play a game.** Her laughter echoed throughout the empty room. It was pretty creepy, let me tell ya._

_But what does she mean when she says 'lets play a game.'? I don't get scared often, but this is one of those times that I am scared._

_**You don't have to be scared. **What the hell...? **I am a part of you, after all. You don't have to worry about a thing; yet, that is.** Whoever this is, she's syco. I then felt searing pain in my head. I held my head in my hands trying to suppress the pain._

_**That won't help, and I know that you know that. It's such a shame that I have to inhabit your consciousness. **_The voice chuckled_ and then sighed sadly. The pain increased in my head, making me scream in shear pain._

_It was hopeless. I can't suppress the pain, and I knew this very well. There was one thing that I knew that I had to do. I opened my eyes, reached into my jacket, or at least, try to. I found that all I could was bare skin. A laugh echoed through the blackness._

_**Surprised?** A flash of silver and I could see my swiss army knife and the pale hand holding it. As I watched, a woman dressed in a white goddess like dress step out of the darkness. My eyes traveled up to reveal..._

_~End of Dream Sequence~

* * *

_

Pretty short if you ask me. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review my stories!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Faster Than Light  
**_

Tiryn: Second chapter is here! ^^

Sonic: Why was I dragged here, Tiryn?

Tiryn: To do the disclaimer of course!

Sonic: Fine. Tiryn doesn't own anything that belongs to the people who have created me or anybody else for that matter.

Tiryn: Grumpy today, aren't we?

Sonic: It's because you forced me to miss a race with Shadow!

Tiryn: Whatever...

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_**Someone else in dream/flash back sequence is speaking**_

___~Dream/Flash back sequence~_

_(Me interrupting)_

(Normal brackets)

Lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

I woke up in a heavy sweat. The woman from my dreams seemed so cold and familiar, but I just couldn't place why or where. It was one of those things that could end in blood and I would be in the middle of it all. I sighed and looked at the window. It looked to be about sunrise, so I got up since I won't be able to go back to sleep.

I looked through my clothes and threw on a pair of blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, black net gloves, black combat boots, and my red half jacket. I checked myself in the mirror and, deeming myself good enough for school, ran down the stairs for breakfast. I threw a toast in the toaster and grabbed a banana. My mom looked at me in a strange looking way.

"What? I'm hungry, is that a problem?" I asked with a little sassy attitude in my voice. My mom rolled her eyes, already used to how I act, when the toaster popped up and I grabbed it and the banana, running out the door with my skateboard yelling "Bye mom! See ya after school!" I slung my black backpack over my shoulder and started my little race to school with my skateboard. While skating, my thoughts wondered to that weird dream that I had last night. It was strange, to say in the least.

But the one thing that irked me more than anything was that she was coldly familiar and she said 'let's play a game'. I loved games, don't get me wrong, it's just that the way she said it gave me the chills. Well, there's always the option that I could beat the shit out of her, but I **feared **her, something that rarely ever happens. And that is something that puts me in a risky situation. I shook my head to clear my muddled brain. I guess I have to think about this later.

I looked around me to see where I was. The school was a few feet ahead of me so I stopped and decided to walk my way there. It looked like school didn't start ahead, so I went ahead and went to the office to get all of this shit done and go home. I walked ahead while surveying my surroundings, but my eyes caught a guy with black hair with two red streaks on either side of his hair style, wore black and red clothing, and had blood-red eyes that were staring right back at me. I stopped in mid-step and stared right back.

After a few minutes, I looked back ahead and walked toward the front door of the school. I pushed the hot looking boy to the back of my mind while I went to get my schedule of this hell hole. Ah well, it's going to be an interesting place here in Mobius, I can tell you that.

* * *

**_Shadow's POV_**

Never have I been so ready to go to school in my life. The Faker was annoying me to no end and I was ready to punch his lights out. I refrained from it though, and decided to look around the school grounds. My blood-red eyes looked towards a girl that I have never seen before walk through the gates. She seemed to glance around at everything before looking ahead and started walking towards the schools doors. Halfway there, she stopped and looked straight towards me.

I got a better look at her then. She had copper-ish colored hair with light blue eyes. Her skin was paler than mine (and that's saying something!) and she was holding onto some type of skateboard. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, black net gloves, black shoes, and a red half jacket. We had a staring contest and from this distance, I could tell that she was holding in all types of hurt and pain. She seemed to radiate power and knowledge also. She suddenly turned away and continued walking towards the school. I stared after her for a minute and then looked toward the sky.

'_Who is she? She must be a new student; I've never seen her before...'_ I contemplated _(oh, big word)_ this in my head while trying to ignore Faker trying to get my attention. faker eventually resorted to poking me, in which I grew very annoyed and punched him in the head. He fell down and seemed to be dazed for a while Amy, being the obsessive idiot that she was, towered over him and checked over him way too many times.

The bell eventually rang and we all walked to our classes from the last semester that we were going to this stupid school. I sat down in the back, as usual, and the rest of the idiots that I was somehow friends with filled the spaces and that's how our little group was. Amy was sitting next to Sonic, Rouge with Knuckles, Blaze and Manic, Tails was talking with Silver and he was sitting next to me. The seat on the other side of me was left open, seeing how nobody was 'brave' or 'stupid' enough to sit with the Ultimate Lifeform. Ah well, what can you do with idiots that can't be without smarts and need to stay away from people that don't follow the rules, namely me.

We waited for a few minutes and the teacher walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Morning, class. Today, I have good news." The class quieted down, waiting for the 'good news'. Even I was interested in what she had to say. She smiled and walked back toward the door and before she could open it, the girl that I stared at this morning opened it for her. She looked a bit pissed, to say in the least.

I snickered. This school year would be interesting in the least.

**_End of POV

* * *

_**

_Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I hit a dead end and I'm going to my grandparents house today for this entire week. I'll update as soon as I can when I get back._

_READ AND REVIEW!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Faster Than Light  
**_

Tiryn: Second chapter is here! ^^

Sonic: Why was I dragged here, Tiryn?

Tiryn: To do the disclaimer of course!

Sonic: Fine. Tiryn doesn't own anything that belongs to the people who have created me or anybody else for that matter.

Tiryn: Grumpy today, aren't we?

Sonic: It's because you forced me to miss a race with Shadow!

Tiryn: Whatever...

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_**Someone else in dream/flash back sequence is speaking**_

___~Dream/Flash back sequence~_

_(Me interrupting)_

(Normal brackets)

Lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

_Faster Than Light_

_III

* * *

_

This was an interesting class. There seemed to be different personalities mixed in; troublemakers, jocks, the works. It never occurred to me that I had to talk about myself in front of my new classmates_, _which was probably one of the things that I hated the most.

"Hello Ms. Fantasia, would you please introduce yourself to the class." I looked at the more than likely doped up teacher who 'requested' that I do what she says. I got even more pissed off than I was before. I glared at her and she seemed to take a step back from me. I smirked.

I went to the board, picked up the chalk, and wrote two words on there; Hell No. I put the chalk back down, went to the very back, and sat next to the dude that I saw this morning. The room broke into whispers and I saw that looks from other kids were slanted towards me. I growled loudly and the room fell silent again.

Then my life started to spiral toward hell.

Basic and simple explanation of how my life was for the rest of the class. I kept getting lusty looks from the guys and glares from the girls. But the group that I sat with paid no attention to me. I smirked and leaned back for a little nap in math.

"Psst!" I heard it, somewhere near my ear. I snapped my eyes open and saw a big guy with all of this gold necklaces on staring at me. "Hey, can you help me?"

Well, this was a first. I shrugged and motioned my hand for him to pass the paper. He gave it to me and looked it over. I growled, loudly, which alerted everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fantasia, is there a problem?" She looked at me as if I wouldn't retort. Honestly, I was probably going to be sent to the office after this, but who gives a shit?

"Hell yes, there's a problem!" I stood up and slammed the paper down on my desk. Almost everyone in the room jumped. "Everything on here is wrong!"

"Oh?" The teacher raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Well then, if you think there's a problem in the way I teach, how about you come up to the board and solve a certain problem for me." She then turned to the board and started to write the problem that I was supposed to do.

15x+23y=175

Everyone gasped. I walked to the board and, along the way, caught a few whispers along the way.

"That's THE hardest problem. The one that no one can ever solve!" I ignored the rest since that gave me the information that would give me. Hardest problem, huh? More like a big fat joke. The teacher handed me the marker, smirking, and I smirked back. I then turned toward the board and started to work.

This was what the board looked like when I was done:

15x+23y=175  
-15x -15x  
23y=-15x+175  
/23 = /23 /23  
y= -.652x+7.608

I set the chalk down and looked toward the teacher. She was as pale as the board and struggling for the right words until she finally spewed "That's... correct!" Another wave of gasps reverberated through the room. I stood impassively.

"Yes, and?" I now raised my eyebrow mockingly. Her only response was a series of sputtering.

Good. Just the effect that I wanted.

* * *

**_Sorry I took so long to update. I had to find a few facts so, I'll thank the reviewers now ^^_**

DarkNinjaAlchemistMayra **_Thank you for the review ^^ Yeah, that was actually one of my favorite parts ^^_**

Lunathehedgehog1 **_I do care about your story! I just had to pull some ideas for this story ^^ I'M SORRY!__  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Faster Than Light  
**_

Tiryn: Third chapter is here! ^^

Sonic: Why was I dragged here, Tiryn?

Tiryn: To do the disclaimer of course!

Sonic: Fine. Tiryn doesn't own anything that belongs to the people who have created me or anybody else for that matter.

Tiryn: Grumpy today, aren't we?

Sonic: It's because you forced me to miss a race with Shadow, AGAIN!

Tiryn: Whatever...

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_**Someone else in dream/flash back sequence is speaking**_

___~Dream/Flash back sequence~_

_(Me interrupting)_

(Normal brackets)

Lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

_Faster Than Light_

_IV_

As my parents have once said, 'Never underestimate the students; they can beat the teachers and make them look awful.' This is one of those moments when I would use their quote. It's just that, whenever a teacher thinks he/she is SO much smarter that the rest of the students because he/she is teaching them how to do whatever they're teaching, it just pisses me off cause then it causes the teacher to teach the subject wrong ON PURPOSE!

Yeah, we live in a world full of idiotic adults and dummys.

Joy.

Anyways, after the first three periods (which was math, science, and English), the school dismissed us for lunch. Now let me tell you, I was mobbed by the green dude that I helped during math that I have TRIED to avoid during the morning. Key word; tried.

"Hey!" A voice called down below me. Yes, _below_ me. I was in a tree eating an apple. Sue me for trying to hide from the rest of the world and find some type of piece and quiet. I looked down and saw the same green boy from math with a purple dressed guy following him.

"What?" I asked.

"Come down and hang out with us." Green dude said. I sighed and jumped down from my branch.

"First, I want to know what your name is so then I won't be talking to strangers. Second, my name is Tiriny Fantasia. Nice to meet you." I said in a monotone kind of voice.

"My name is Espio. Nice to meet you, Tiriny." We shook hands and I knew that we would get along quiet well.

"My name is Vector." He smiled real wide and shaked my hand until I thought my arm was going to fall off. Thankfully, he did let go of me. I gave him a look while he led me away from the tree. I sighed. '_Goodbye peace and quiet, hello to a whole new kind of hell.'_

"Vector is like that." I snapped up to face Espio. I sighed yet again. "Is there something on your mind, Tiriny?" He asked. My ear kinda perked up at that. It was one of the few times that people other than my family have asked if I was okay.

"Just a... day, I guess." I say with a shrug. "First day in another high school." Espio raised his eyebrow at that comment, but he didn't question it. We soon arrived at a group underneath an oak tree with branches full of healthy green leaves and a group of people underneath it. One of them was the boy that I sat beside earlier. He had black hair with two blood-red stripes on either side that spike into the back. He had blood-red eyes with pale skin. He wore all black and had silver bands on each of his arms.

All of the people fell silent as we all got closer to the group. The blue version of the guy I just described immediately started to take an interest in me. He asked, "Hey, who's the cutie that you brought along?"

I got a bit annoyed at that, but let it pass. "My name is Tiriny, thanks. And it's not cutie, so you might want to think about who you're calling cutie before I kick you all the way to the other side of the planet." I said with a little sass in my voice. I could already tell me and bluey wouldn't get along.

He cringed and didn't say anymore (which I was very thankful for), but a girl with pink hair and a red dress decided to be the brave one and introduce the group. "Well hi there, Tiriny. Sonic's not really that smart," there were protests from the blue guy, now known as Sonic. "But he is trying to be your friend. Anyways, my name is Amy. It's nice to meet you." She then introduced everyone that was standing there. There was a red head named Knuckles, an orange kid named Tails, a white haired girl wearing a weird outfit named Rouge (gotta stay clear of her), and the black haired guy was named Shadow. I thought it was a very fitting name, but I decided it wasn't a very good idea to say anything.

"Well, now that we know each other, welcome to the group." Amy said with a bright smile. I inwardly groaned from her happiness. '_Either she's going to die by my hands or whoever is up there really loves to screw with my life...'_ I thought.

Well, it's better to make some friends before moving away again. "Nice to meet you too, but don't expect much friendship."

"Why?" That was the kid, Tails.

"Either I'll get expelled again from another fight or I'll get arrested for fighting. Either way, I'm probably not going to stay here long." I shrugged it off without much thought. They were probably staring at me like I was insane.

Hey, I wouldn't blame them.

* * *

YAY, I FINALLY UPDATED XD

To celebrate this moment, all my viewers get... another story that is coming out soon ^^ Well, it'll come out when I'm somewhere halfway through this one, but it'll be funny ^^u

...

Anyways, I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed this artwork ^^

_CheckOutMayrasaursAccount _You're completely correct; never underestimate a student, stupid teacher XD I'll update again as soon as I can ^^

_Lunathehedgehog1 _YAY I'M FORGIVEN XD I'll update as soon as I can ^^

_sprx777 _Hello, my hedgehog friend ^^ Oh, and Aero, I think you mean Tiriny, not Tiryn ^^u But thanks for the compliments and trust me, Sparky, I'm also a hopeless romantic ^^ so you're not alone in this cruel world *dramatic background with pink flowers* Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can ^^

I shall update as soon as I can, my faithful readers XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Faster Than Light**_

Number five!

Tails, can you do the disclaimer please?

Tails: Sure *clears throat* Tiryn doesn't own any characters or places that are recognizable, they all belong to Sega

Kay, thanks

Enjoy ^.^

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_**Someone else in dream/flash back sequence is speaking**_

___~Dream/Flash back sequence~_

_(Me interrupting)_

(Normal brackets)

Lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

_Faster Than Light_

V

* * *

It was an interesting day, until the principle called us up. By 'us', I mean me, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Espio, Knuckles and the green guy from earlier.

When we got there, the math teacher that I told off was standing behind the principle's desk with a triumphant smirk on her face. Oh, shit... forgot about her...

"Please have a seat, Ms. Fantasia." The principle told me. He was tall, but old with a bit of a whitening beard forming. He was wearing a suit, but seemed like one of those really cool grandpas who understand what you're going through.

That's what made me decide to obey instead of being an idiot.

"Excuse me, sir." The voice was dark and rich. I looked back to see Shadow talking. '_Holy fucking shit, he has one sexy-ass voice.'_ Yep, that was the first thing that went through my mind, thank you very much. "Why are we all here if if is Tiriny that you wish to talk to?" The principle smiled.

"Please, Mike will do, Mr. Hedgehog. You are all here for a special reason, though I have something important to talk with Ms. Fantasia about," he gave me a fake glare. Fake because of the laughter that I could see in his eyes. "I would like all of you to step outside of the room for a moment." He gave the math teacher a look. "**All** of you." I think there was some kind of hidden threat in there because she got the memo and left the room immediately.

I waited for the lecture to come for... what did I do? That question popped into my head. I scoffed in my head. It had to deal with the math teacher that I evidently pissed off earlier. Then a strange sound came through my thoughts. I stared in surprise at the principle. What the fuck?

He was laughing!

He wiped his eyes. "Man, I haven't seen Kanno pissed off at any student in a long time! Man, what you did was amazing!" I paled. He cussed and sounded like a teenager! What the hell! He snickered a bit more at the look on my face. "Honestly, I'm not one of those principles who would expel a student just because he/she corrected a teacher of there mistake, but," He leaned forward with his hands clasped on the desk. "I'm going to have to assign you a 'punishment'," he put air quotes around the word 'punishment'. "So she would get off of my ass."

I smiled. I might actually like it here. "Sure, as long as it isn't too bad."

Mike smiled. "Working as my assistance for a week won't be bad, all you have to do is make sure that the rest of the group out there is here in the gym everyday after school." Okay. "Now, I want you to get them in here and tell Kanno that you have received your punishment and fake it as best you as you can." His smile was sneaky. I smiled back and nodded.

Man, that is one great principle! I walked outside as sullen as I could get and, just for the heck of it, I threw in a few sniffles to make it as dramatic as I could. "M-Mrs. Slater? I received my punishment a-and," I wiped my eyes on my sleeve to get the entire effect that I was crying. "The principle said that you can go now." With a triumphant smirk on her face, Mrs. Slater walked off in a haughty way.

Amy looked at me sadly. "What punishment did you receive, Tiriny?"

I started laughing. "You think that was a bit much, I think the stuttering overdid it, but I thought it was great!" Shadow looked at me in a knowing way.

"So you weren't crying?" Sonic asked.

"Does it look like I cry? No, wait," I stopped Sonic before he said something stupid. "don't answer that question. Now, Mike wants us all for some reason."

We walked into the room and I sat down a happy teenager.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

Tiriny is a good actress, a _very_ good actress. I didn't notice that she was faking until she wiped her face. Thankfully, Mrs. Slater didn't even notice. We all came in and sat down in the many chairs that suddenly appeared in his room. Mike smiled as we came in.

"Now, there is a good reason why I called you all here today." I sighed in relieve. Faker didn't do something stupid, yet. "I want all of you to participate in a special class!" He said happily.

"What's this special class about?" Amy asked.

"I know that all of you have special powers," I looked over at Tiriny. She has special powers? "And I want you to join in this class to hone your powers so then you can help the world." Mike's voice turned to a serious tone. "You all have a destiny that you can't escape." He looked pointedly at Tiriny and I. He then jumped back into that happy tone of his. "Now, I'll give you your new schedules tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" We all left.

"I guess we don't have any more classes today, so how about we all go to the malt shop down the street?" Everyone agreed to that almost immediately.

"Let me grab my stuff and I'll be there in a minute." Tiriny said as she wondered off.

We all looked at each other before Espio asked, "So what powers do you guys have?" Well, at least he gets straight to the point.

"Shadow and I have super sonic speed, but I'm faster." Faker said. I growled.

"Yeah right, Faker. I'm the one who has Chaos Emerald powers." We glared at each other as everyone else answered his question.

"I can weild a piko hammer." Amy said.

"Super strength." Knuckles grunted out.

Espio simply said that he has beyond ordinary ninja skills. I don't doubt it; that man is more silent than the graves themselves!

"I can fly, have sonic hearing, and I'm an exceptional theive." Damn, and I thought Rogue couldn't be any more sneaky.

"I can recover anything you need!" Vector said with a big smile. "That, and I have incredible strength." Knuckles and Vector could battle that one out themselves.

"Well, now that we all know each other's powers, can we go now? I'm in the mood for ice cream!" I jumped, since I didn't hear her come up right behind me. She walked past me and jumped onto her skateboard, yelling, "Race ya!" while laughing. I smirked and started to run after her, Sonic right on my tail. Sonic and I tied for first while Tiriny came in second, laughing as she saw us fighting about who was first.

"Let's leave the two idiots out here." Espio said. She snickered and followed him into the shop. I honestly had a sneaking suspicion that she let us win just to see where the malt shop was. I sighed and walked into the shop. It was going to be very interesting with Tiriny Fantasia around.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I know, I know, I didn't update in a while, but I'm going to try and update at least every few days, if not a week at the longest. Here's a shoutout to all of the people who reviewed!**

**sprx777 I think we would all be annoyed with Sonic; he has a big ego! I do respect on occasions; he has to work for the respect of Tiriny. And thanks Aero! Thank you both!**

**Riia Kurayami Thanks! I'm glad that someone can feel connected to my character in a way :D And I know how you feel! It sucks to have the upper beings screw with our lives!**

**jellybeanmania I'm sorry if I mis-spelled your name in the first time! But thank you and I will keep writing *strikes pose* Wow, I must be getting stupider each day o_O**

**Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Faster Than ****Light**_

Okay, sixth chapter is here! Love you all for doin what you do best! I don't own anything that is recognizable to Sonic! I also do not own Aero, a character that is about to show up; he belongs to sprx777 (best friend ever, dude!) Okay, hope you liked what I did with this chapter!

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_**Someone else in dream/flash back sequence is speaking**_

___~Dream/Flash back sequence~_

_(Me interrupting)_

(Normal brackets)

Lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

_Faster Than Light_

_VI_

_First Class_

* * *

The malt shop was great! It was like one of those old 80s shops that you couldn't really find anymore. But then again...

We all sat down at a table on the far left and just spoke for a while. A waitress came up and smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys! Oh, is this lovely little lady going to be a regular?" What the hell? Did a woman just call me 'lovely'? Anybody else see what's wrong with the picture here?

"Cat! Don't flirt with her!" Oh, so she must be lesbian or bi. I smirked in my head. Another awesome person to be friends with!

Cat pouted. "Oh fine. But what do you want, deary?"

"Do you have chocolate malts here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled mischeviously before replying with a yes. I smirked. "Then bring me the biggest one you can make." Everyone looked at me with dropped jaws as Cat skated away. I looked over at them and said, "What?"

"Are you insane?" Amy shouted. No one looked our way, so they must've been used to it.

"...Maybe?" I asked. Amy slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"The biggest ones they could make are like as tall as the table!" I looked to see that the table wasn't that tall. I shrugged.

"I've had bigger."

"Really?" Shadow asked with interest.

"Of course. You should've seen the sizes that they had in one of the other towns that I was passing through on the way here. I think I broke the world record guzzling one of those things down." I leaned back, thinking back on that event.

"Do you have a picture?" Sonic was looking at me with what looked like awe.

I dug around in my pocket until I found the one that I was looking for. It was taken about two years ago and I had shorter red hair. I had a huge smile on my face while holding this huge trophy up. Mom and Dad had me up on their shoulders while my little brother was eating a vanilla malt in the corner smiling.

"Who's the guy in the corner?" Espio asked.

"Well, that's my little brother, Jason." I replied. "He broke the world record of doing the craziest tricks on the skateboard. He's the one who taught me everything that I now know."

"Here you go." I looked up to see Cat wheeling in a cart full of food and someone behind her was pulling a huge chocolate malt. The guy was cute, that was for sure. I smiled and said my thanks before getting up, getting a stool, and started to eat the thing. Everyone watched as I slurped it down as if it was nothing.

"You weren't kidding!" Espio said in surprise. I smirked. "Told you~!"

"Hey guys!" I looked back to see a little kid with blue eyes and brown goggles on top of his bright blond hair. He looked to be about 13 or so. Behind him stood an adorable little girl that was wearing a cute little pink dress hugging a bunny doll. Her bright green eyes were a little scared when she saw me.

"Hey Tails, Cream. How are you doing?" I looked at the two and immediately glomped them both. "You are so ADORABLE!" I think I was starting to suffocate them, but they were so adorable! I could feel everyone else's freaked out looks directed towards me.

I still didn't care at the moment.

"Would you please let us go, Miss?" I let go of them, a little embarressed about the way that I acted. The cute girl hid behind the orange boy. I bent down to their level and apologized for what I did. The girl came out a little bit more and looked at me with those huge green eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did." I said, scratching the back of my head in a nervous kind of way.

"It's okay, Miss." The girl muttered quietly. I then remebered my malt. I stood up and ran to it before it could completely melt. I kept muttering to myself about the malt, thinking that I ruined it for good. I was then glomped from my chair by a small brown blur.

"Oi! Jason! I was eating that!" I whined. My little brother was now sitting on my stomach with a huge grin on his face. His brown hair stuck up in all kinds of directions, pale skin glowing with held in laughter, and golden eyes outright laughing at me. The brown shirt he was wearing was his signature, since it was the one he used the most for painting. I was glad he was wearing his black tripp pants and brown shoes, since the pants were the only reason I wasn't shoving him into the malt.

That, and I didn't want to traumatize the malt. "Get off!" I yelled. Jason just laughed at me. "Mom says you're in trouble." I stopped struggling for a minute and glared at him. "What did you do now?" My gritting teeth made the words come out low and menacing. Jason's eyes widened and he quickly got off.

He held up his hands in surrender. "H-hey, I was just kidding! Your principle just called my school and said I was supposed to join the high school with you in your new class!" I stopped and sighed. "I swear I am going to give you to the piranhas one day." I muttered while returning to the malt.

"So, where's your new boyfriend, sis?" The moment that came out of his mouth, I spit took all over Cat, who was standing behind the malt, waiting for me to finish. I heard Sonic laughing at that.

I swear to anyone above that is listening that that boy will hopefully be thrown to piranhas.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? Well... okay then, but here's some shoutouts :)_**

sprx777 **_Glad you liked the principle, Sparky :) Well, hopefully Aero will get his issues over with :)_**

jellybeanmania **_I'm still sorry about that :( Well, I feel your pain, so don't worry; you're not the only one with three principles on your tail now :)_**

**_Well, review please :)_**


End file.
